User blog:Terry the Cat/NX Chapter 011: Field Trip! Meeting the Buddy Police (Part One)!
It was a nice September morning. Perfect weather for a Buddyfight. The Buddyfight Club had just arrived at the Buddy Police headquarters. They had been invited to take a tour of the building by Captain Tasuku Ryuenji after Dan's successful defense of the game against the District Chief. Once inside, they marveled at how busy the place was. "Glad you all could make it!" The Club was greeted by the Captain, his Buddy monster, Jackknife, the Captain's close friend and fellow officer, Ku Teito, and the Captain's protégé, Mayuzumi Fubuki. "I've heard one of you wants a Buddyfight with the Captain," Fubuki told them. "Maybe we all do," Shingo commented quickly. "I certainly wouldn't mind one myself." "Nobody can defeat our Commander," Fubuki answered Shingo just as quickly. "A Buddyfight with him is useless." "I lost against Gao two weeks ago, Fubuki..." Tasuku was a little embarrassed to see his protégé look up to him in such blindly high regard. "He is the only exception." "What about last year, when you lost to Kusanagi? Remember, Tasuku-senpai?" Ku then asked. "Please address the Captain as Captain, Lieutenant," Fubuki corrected Ku, referring to her by rank as well. "Also, those two are exceptions..." "Oh yeah, you also lost last month against Sophi-" "Can you close your mouth please?!" Fubuki implored her. "Honestly, could both of you quiet down for a little bit?" the Captain asked both of them. "The Buddyfight Club are our guests, they don't need to be listening to our daily banter. They deserve better." "Also, Goa?" Shingo asked as the club began their tour. "Shingo made an error," Fubuki noted to herself. "What error?" "Gao. His name is Gao." "Who's Gao?" "Gao Mikado is one of the best Buddyfighters in the world," Fubuki told him. "Ignorant brat." "The Prince of the Night is no ignorant brat," Shingo told Fubuki confidently. "If you want, I can Buddyfight you instead. See how you like having fate stare you down and all you see is the depths of the darkness." "Shingo made another error." "Will you stop that?!" "Underestimating Fubuki-chan is a mistake," Ku told him quietly. "She and her Mobile Aerial Team are nothing to laugh at." "Oh I see." "At the Buddy Police, teamwork and trust are very important," Captain Ryuenji told them as the tour went on. "There's all sorts of important things the Buddy Police have to do every day..." Dan had stopped paying attention. His mind wandered around, Dan taking note of everything that seemed interesting enough for him to care. He caught the eye of one Buddy Police officer. The name on his identification said "Toyotomi". There's something interesting about this one... each boy thought to himself about the other. I'll have to keep an eye on him... "Dan? Are you okay?" Captain Ryuenji asked him. "Huh?" Dan was a little confused. "Your mind must have wandered off a little bit," the Captain commented. "It's fine. That happens a lot. Most of the tourists are here for the Buddyfights anyways." "Captain?" Asaka asked. This was the first time she spoke for a while. "Yes, Asaka?" "You said something about how teamwork and trust are important. As someone who wants to be a Buddy Police officer someday, I'd like to know what I need to do to get there." "First, you need to know the rules surrounding Buddy monsters." They just happened to be near a training room so they could see someone trying to take the exam to become an officer. "There's also a test you have to take. A written part and a Buddyfight part. Pass both of those parts of the exam, and you become a full-fledged member of the Buddy Police. But most importantly, you need to know teamwork and trust." "Teamwork and trust?" Dan and Asaka asked at the same time. Neither was really sure about what teamwork and trust had to do with being a police officer. One could suppose they had a different idea of what it was like being a member of the police force. Captain Ryuenji explained. "In the Buddy Police, teamwork is very important, not only with your monsters, also with the fellow officers, indeed. That is one of reason why we train: to gain that trust." "Türst? the Swiss mythological character?" Shingo asked, confused. "I think, between all the members of the Buddyfight Club, Oda is most foolish of all." Fubuki said to Jacknife and Satsuki. "Türst, no," Captain Ryuenji explained further. "Trust, the ability to understand what your allies will do to in any situation." Fubuki added, "In crisis situations, trust is necessary to be able to fulfill the mission, in case of not having it there may be complications that could jeopardize the fulfillment of it, indeed." "I see." Dan realized. "One of that training is with a tag fight," the Captain offered. "Tag fight?" Dan asked. "You seem confused, Shidou," Captain Ryuenji told him. "It shouldn't surprise you," Katarina explained in response. "Dan doesn't know much about this game." She then turned to Dan and explained further. "A tag fight is a Buddyfight for teams of two, the goal of that fight is to beat both members of the other team, if you beat one of the rival team, the other member can beat you." Katarina explained to Dan what the term 'tag fight' meant, but judging from Raiki, Asaka and Shingo's reactions, Katarina could deduce that no one really knew. "Good explanation, Sawatari," Captain Ryuenji complemented her, before turning to Dan. "Shidou, you said you wanted a fight with me." "Yeah, I did," Dan agreed. "Well, how about we try the tag fight?" Captain Ryuenji asked him. "If your club is going to compete at the School Carnival, it is necessary to build trust with your teammates." "Okay, I'm in," Dan finally agreed, after a moment to think about it. "Let's go." "Ku, can you help me?" Tasuku then asked his comrade. "I'll do it!" Ku answered in a flash. "It will be like the old days, Tasuku-senpai, indeed." "Please, address him as Captain," Fubuki corrected her in a low voice. "In that case, who will be Dan's teammate?" Katarina asked. The rest of the club huddled together to discuss it. It did not take long for Raiki to tell her their answer. "We had an emergency club vote and it was unanimous. You're our Designated Dan's Teammate." Raiki said to Katarina. "Eh! Wait a minute, why me?" Katarina asked, surprised. "Because you are the only who knows about the tag battle and you know about Ryuenji and Teito's decks." Asaka said. "That gives you an advantage." "It's too sudden, also Dan didn't give his vote," Katarina protested. "It's true," Dan admitted. "All in favor of my partner being Katarina, raise your hand." All the other club members raised their hand. "Me too!" Ellie suddenly appeared on Katarina's shoulder to voice her approval as well. "Ellie?!" Katarina was shocked to see her Buddy vote in favor as well. "Katarina-chan, this is your chance!" Ellie said, cheering her on. "You always fight alone. But now, you have friends, this tag fight can be a good opportunity to learn to fight with them." ---- They entered one of the training rooms. This one was a bit different from the others, as it was large enough to house a tag fight. "Are you two ready?" Captain Ryuenji asked them. "Ready as I'll ever be..." Dan said quietly. "Ready, sir!" Katarina answered him. "Ready, Ku?" he then asked, turning to his own teammate. "Of course, Tasuku-senpai!" Ku answered him excitedly. "Captain..." Fubuki tried to correct her, but it was no use. "All crew! Prepare to launch!" Ku began the Luminize chant. "Humans and dragons soaring through the galaxy!" Captain Ryuenji added. "Together, defeating the forces of evil! Luminize! The Great Dragoner Fleet!" they then harmonized their chants. "The world is but a dream," Dan began his team's chant. "A dream you can grab with your own two hands!" Katarina added. "Guided by the wisdom of dragons, accept this heavenly blessing! Luminize! Heavenly Helix Ritual!" the two said, joining forces to complete their chant. "BUDDYFIGHT!!!" "Raise the flag!" all four fighters said at once. "I'm with Star Dragon World!" Katarina announced. "I am also with Star Dragon World!" the Captain announced. "I'm with Magic World!" Dan announced. "I've got Hero World!" Ku announced. "Helix Dragon, Ellie!" "Star Guardian, Jackknife "Fullwing"!" "Illusion Dragon, Danzari!" "Overturn Battleship, Satsuki G!" "Overturn...?" Dan asked his teammate. "Why does that sound familiar?" "You're going to find out soon enough," Ku answered quickly. "You two can have the first move." "Which one of us goes first?" Dan asked Katarina. "I'll go ahead," she answered him. "Draw, then I charge and draw. I cast Helical Blessing, which I then equip as an item!" "She's already got Helical Blessing on the field..." Ku observed, before turning to her teammate and saying, "We had better be careful, Tasuku-senpai." "Please address the Captain as Captain," Fubuki corrected her again. "The real concern is that Danzari Phantom card," the Captain answered. "It could be very dangerous for both of us." "I then Buddy Call Ellie to the right!" (Katarina: 10→11) "When she appears, the top card of my deck goes into my item's soul. It's Zarmina, which means I can place another card. It's Emi, which means I gain 2 life!" (Katarina: 11→13) "She's building up her defense," the Captain noted. "Good... Good..." "I attack Tasuku with my item!" Katarina then said, charging across the field. The attack landed. (Tasuku: 10→8) END OF MOVE "I guess it's my turn," Dan then said. "Helical Blessing adds the top card of my deck to its soul at the start of each turn, even my teammate's turn," Katarina explained. "I draw, then I charge and draw. I call Illusion Dragon, Dancat to the left! Attack Tasuku, Dancat!" "Nyaa! I got this one!" Dancat's attack landed as well. (Tasuku: 8→7) It seemed as if Dan and Katarina were working together to defeat the opposing team one player at a time. END OF MOVE "They're working together to defeat us one at a time," the Captain observed. "What are we going to do, Tasuku-senpai?" Ku asked him. "Captain..." "Take the lead, Ku," the Captain answered her. "Alright. Draw, then charge and draw! First, I'll cast Hyper Energy! This increases my gauge by four." "Man, I need a card like that," Raiki commented. "Next, I cast! All Crew Pattern One Battlestations!" (Ku: 10→9) "This allows me to add a Battleship from my deck to my hand. I add Koyomi-class Fifth Fleet, Satsuki to my hand and Station!" "Station?" Dan asked his teammate. "Station is a keyword that allows her to equip a monster as an item," Katarina explained. "Its very good for her considering she can bypass the size limit this way." "That's very good, Katarina," Ku complemented her. "Yes I can bypass the size limit as Satsuki has a size of 5, a power of 12000, a defense of 5000, and a critical of 3! I attack Dan with Satsuki!" "Dan, look out!" Katarina and Danzari shouted at the same time, but it was too late. The attack landed. (Dan: 10→7) END OF MOVE "Okay, my turn," the Captain began. "Draw, then I charge and draw! I pay 1 gauge to call Star Dragoner, Jackknife to the right!" "Let's show them the true power of teamwork, Tasuku!" Jackknife said as he entered the field in his true form. "I couldn't agree more, Jack. Ability activate! I look at the top three cards of my deck. I then add Jackarms, J. Igniter to Jack's soul. I also call Jackarms, J. Arsenal to the left." "Crossnize!" Tasuku and Jack said at the same time. J. Arsenal then went into Jackknife's soul as well. "Now my Star Dragoner, Jackknife has a critical of 4, Move, and Penetrate. Attack Katarina, Jackknife!" "On it!" Jackknife charged towards Katarina, who took four damage from the attack. (Katarina: 13→9) END OF MOVE "My turn!" Katarina began. "I add another card to my Helical Blessing's soul. Since it's Zarmina, I add another. This one is Ellie, so my item gains Double Attack this turn." I now need six more cards, and we can win the game... "I call Sylvia to the left! When she appears, I get to draw a card, then add a hand card to Helical Blessing's soul. The card was Cressida, so I get to draw another card." "That item has how much now?!" Ku asked, confused. "23000 Power, 6 Critical, and Double Attack," the Captain answered her. "That's right!" Katarina told them. "I think I'll attack one, then the other." And so she did. The first attack hit Ku. (Ku: 9→3) Katarina then charged towards Captain Ryuenji. "Jack! Use Move!" Jack then moved to the center area, taking the full force of the attack. Jack, however, was revived with Soulguard. "Ellie, attack Ku!" "I cast Suppressive Barrage! This weakens Ellie's attack, keeping my life points safe." "Okay then, I attack Jackknife with Sylvia!" "I cast! Mars Barrier!" The attack was nullified. END OF MOVE "Don't worry about it, Katarina," Dan comforted her. "I know what to do. Draw, then charge and draw! I Buddy Call Illusion Dragon, Danzari to the center, as well as Umaro and Ikaron." (Dan: 7→8) "Danzari, attack Jackknife!" "Got it. Have at you!" Danzari said as he charged towards Jackknife, who revived once again with Soulguard. "Don't tell me that's all you got," Captain Ryuenji told Dan. "Of course not!" Dan shouted back confidently. "I attack once again with Danzari!" This attack landed, destroying Jackknife. "Umaro! Ikaron! Do a link attack on Tasuku!" This attack landed as well. (Tasuku: 7→4) END OF MOVE "We have to defeat Dan before he can call Danzari Phantom to the field!" Ku told her teammate. "I draw, then charge and draw! I cast once again! Hyper Energy! Then, Buddy Station! Overturn Battleship, Satsuki G!" (Ku: 3→4) "Let's go, Satsuki!" "I'm ready to go!" Satsuki told her in response. "Overturn Battleship, Satsuki G! Overturn! I discard one hand card to call three Crew Troopers from Satsuki's soul! Broadsword Frame! Assault Frame! Probe Frame! Now do a link attack on Dan! (Dan: 8→3) "Dan!" Everyone shouted at the same time. "Call! Recall Frame! Cloaking Frame! Link attack!" "I cast! Illusion Dragon Shield!" (Dan: 3→5) END OF MOVE "Now it's my turn," Captain Ryuenji began. "I draw, then I charge and I draw! Once again, I pay 1 gauge and call Star Dragoner, Jackknife to the left, then Shadowscare to the right. Then, I evolve Star Dragoner, Jackknife into Star Guardian, Jackknife "Fullwing"!" (Tasuku: 4→5) "Jackknife changed forms!" Dan was surprised. "That's not all," Tasuku added. "I equip J. Star Saber! This item adds a card to Jackknife's soul. Now, Jackknife, attack Katarina!" (Katarina: 9→7) "Barely a scratch!" "Double Attack!" "I cast! Helical Barrier!" Katarina responded. "My item's soul count increases by 1 and I regain 1 life!" (Katarina: 7→8) "It's about to get even more difficult for you both. I activate the ability of Jackknife "Fullwing": Enhancer!" Jackknife suddenly became covered in golden armor. This was Golden Dragoner, Jackknife. "How many forms does Jackknife have?!" Dan asked Captain Ryuenji. "Plenty," the Captain answered him, "and all of them are ready to defeat you. First, Golden Dragoner activates its ability: I choose two of Katarina's monsters, and destroy them." "This isn't fair!" Sylvia said as she was destroyed. "Katarina-chan! Win this for us!" Ellie said as she was destroyed. "And for each monster destroyed, I gain one life point!" (Tasuku: 5→7) "Jackknife, attack Dan!" (Dan: 5→3) "Now attack Katarina!" "I cast! Helical Barrier!" (Katarina: 8→9) END OF MOVE "Helical Blessing adds another card to its soul to start my turn. Draw, charge and draw! I call Ellie to the right! Add one more." "At the start of her next turn, she will win with Helical Blessing's effect!" Ku complained. "I see," Captain Ryuenji observed. "I attack with Helical Blessing!" Katarina then charged towards Ku, hoping this would deal the final blow. "I cast! A Hero in Need!" "A what?!" Katarina was dumbfounded. "I've never heard of that!" "I can only activate this Counter Spell once per turn, but I do gain 2 life and 2 gauge." (Ku: 4→6) "Then I attack with Ellie!" "I cast! Suppressive Barrage!" END OF MOVE "Don't worry, Katarina," Dan comforted her. "I'll help you out here. I draw, then I charge and draw! I call Dancat to the center, then call Illusion Dragon, Danzari to the center!" "It's good to be back, Dan," Danzari told his Buddy upon re-entering the field. "It's good to have you back, Danzari. Ready to evolve?" "Ready when you are!" "First, I cast Illusion Replenish, which increases my gauge by three and I gain one life point." (Dan: 3→4) "Then I call another Dancat to the left." "Nyaa! Let's fight together!" "I evolve Illusion Dragon, Danzari into Great Illusion Dragon, Danzari Phantom!" Dan sent a card from his hand, gauge, and drop zone on top of Danzari, then placed the Phantom card on top of the stack. Danzari had once again taken on a ghostly form, acquired a scimitar, and gained silvery armor. "So this is the power of their evolution?" Ku asked Captain Ryuenji. "Amazing," the Captain realized, not noticing his teammate's question. "Their plan was not to focus on winning one way or the other. Rather, their plan was to push both on us, and force us into an impossible situation. Lose to Danzari Phantom or lose to Helical Blessing. Dan was waiting until Katarina was ready before he called Danzari Phantom... Those two..." "Captain, are you okay?!" Fubuki asked him. "They just don't know that I have a few tricks up my sleeve still..." ---- Dan: And now for the card intro segment! At the end of each episode, I'll talk about an important card you'll need to think about using when you Buddyfight. This week's card is Tasuku's loyal Buddy, Star Guardian, Jackknife "Fullwing". During the attack phase, you can use his Enhancer ability to call another Jackknife on top of it! You can use this skill to increase the number of attacks you can do each turn, or you can even use it as a defensive measure, allowing you to increase the number of Soulguards you can use! I hope everyone tries out this card at least once. With this card, you can take your skills to the next level! Let's Buddyfight! ---- Fubuki: I've had enough of this Oda's insolence, ignorance, and overall stupidity! Shingo: Is that a challenge I hear? Fubuki: (thinks for a moment) Yes! I challenge you to a Buddyfight! Shingo: Come at me! The Prince of the Night will defeat any challenger he faces! It is written! Fate has discated it! Tasuku: Can't it wait until we're done with our Buddyfight first? Dan: Agreed. But in the meantime, enjoy your week, readers! We'll be continuing our tour of the Buddy Police headquarters. Until then, let's all have a good Buddyfight! Next Chapter: Field Trip! Meeting the Buddy Police (Part Two)! Category:Blog posts